Azkaban Encounter
by MarauderTheMockingjay
Summary: Sirius O. Black has been sent to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. But enough about that, this is a story about a short encounter between Sirius and his beloved, yet wicked cousin Bellatrix. Some OOC, no pairings, one-shot!


"Oi! Sirius! Sirius, is that you?" Called out woman in the distance. I just barely peered over to the voice, only because it sounded familiar. Oh no. It was my awful cousin Bellatrix. I quickly turned back around, but it was too late, she saw me." Ah ha! Sirius Black, the stain of the family, along with our blood-traitor aunt. What 'chu in for?" She inquired loudly. Although I only caught a glimpse, she had to have been at least four cells away from me. The way the prison was set up was simple, yet effective. The ceilings were tall, about 30 feet up, so the dementors could rest. Who would'uv know the buggers needed rest! Anyways, they're 30 feet up, and the walls and roofing are made up of these enchanted bricks, called _**Anima Lapidem Caperent**_.[1] They prevent the dementors of Azkaban from escaping, plus the bricks also double as a shield from untamed dementors from entering the prison. Back to the point, the bricks don't start until about 9 feet up, leaving all of that space below for cells. The cells line the walls on both sides, one prisoner to each cell. I was placed on the 18th floor, third from the top. The top five floors are for "high-profile" criminals like death-eaters and serial killers. I am neither, but my cousin on the other hand is both.

"Don't ignore me! You don't treat family like-" She started to yell, but suddenly went quiet. Since I was ignoring her, her silence welcomed. But eventually my curiosity got the best of me, so I whipped my head back around in time to see a hungry looking dementor swoop down. I could see the scene clearly through the rusted metal bars that surround me. The dark creature reached it's slimy arm through her obsidian-colored wrought iron bars, forcing her to retreat against the graffiti covered back wall. I can only assume she was happy to see a familiar face, "family stain" or not, and that emotion attracted the vile beast. I knew Bella has made some major mistakes in the past, but no one deserves to have their soul sucked out of them (with the exception of Voldybarf, but I doubt he has any soul worth taking!). Not really thinking it out fully, I allow myself one happy memory. I shoot over to my bed (as I was on the floor, naturually.) and reach underneath for my shoebox. No, I'm not about to tapdance, just wait and see. So I pulled it from under, blew off the dust, and popped the lid. I knew I'd problably regret it later, but I needed to help Bella. I placed the lid carefully off to the side and stared into the box, hungry for it's contents. I knew I couldn't overdo it, that I couldn't waste any of my precious currency, so I grabbed the least potent memory I could find. It was when I first achieved my animagus form, a large shaggy black dog. Cautiously, I unscrewed the vial, knowing that my time was running out. "Hold on just a bit longer Bella!" I yelled over my shoulder before putting the small bottle to my lips.

_**Euphoria**_. That is the only was I could describe it. I felt like all the life and happiness that has been drained from me in just these first few hours, was rushing back into me, I felt alive. I smile broad on my face, I could help but relish the relief, the break from all the dull sadness around me. " Come and get me, you robed soul-eaters!" That was all it took for the growing crowd of dementors surrounding Bellatrix's cell to swarm to my own. I heard her sharp intake as the filthy creatures left her, she was hyperventilating, and even though she was out of view, I'm willing to bet she was shaking as well. Poor Bella. She was a bit of a troublemaker growing up, but no more than I was. She was practically my sister, until she started running with those ruthless, cowardly, prats! I was so angry with her when she showed me her stupid death-eater tattoo, especially since she wore it proud. Many may assume that she was shunned form the family, disowned maybe. But no, I was, because I refused to let Voldemort burn a Dark Mark into my arm.

All that Euphoria gone just as soon as it arrived, but in the knick of time to spare Bella her soul, barely hanging on by a thread, I looked back at her as the satisfied dementors floated darkly up to their loft. She was as I said, slumped over on the floor, breathing like she had just relived a horrible nightmare. Which she most likely did. A few minutes later, after her breathing calmed considerably, my cousin turned to me, her wild dark hair matted to her sweat-covered face. An almost nonexistent smile was traced across her lips as she mouthed the words "Thank you."

[1]**_Anima Lapidem Caperent_** translates roughly to "Soul stone trap". The stone was conceived when a squib philosopher tried to create an alternate recipe for the Elixir of life. He failed miserably, and drowned in a large cauldron full of his recipe. When his body was found, and the contents of the cauldron drained into a nearby gravel bank, he seemed to be wearing his family heirloom. But the Prince family was well known, as almost all the members were famous potion masters and mistresses. The heirloom was a deep purple color, with blood red engravings. All knew that, but once pulled from the cauldron with it's bearer, it was a murky green, black mist radiating from the engravings. The stone would whisper, as if living beings were contained within it, but that was impossible. Many theories were developed, but only one stuck. It was proposed by a young wizard by the name of Percival Dominus Celsus Dumbledore. He told the researchers that it was the Stone of Souls. He said that his wife Cassandra, saw it in a dream, just days before Imus Prince's unfortunate death. He told them that it had properties that allowed souls to be stored and protected within, but never to escape unless one decodes the requirements to be released. That is why Azkaban is made up of the brick, which is just blocks of the stone ground up and reshaped. (This was entirely made up, but the translations are Latin! My idea! I own it!)

**A/N: R&R I want some feed back!**


End file.
